


Call Me Yours

by hibiren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Banter, Begging, Cell Phones, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gloves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, To Be Continued, Work In Progress, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Reno wanders off to take a break from work in the middle of a late shift. The moment Rude's phone goes off after Reno disappears, he knows exactly what his partner is up to, and decides to entertain him since they're alone.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Call Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I tend not to split my fics as I'm writing them but I really like the cliffhanger this one pauses on and I wanna know what people think of it so far... I hope you enjoy!

“See ya, partner, gonna go ahead and, uh, take an early lunch. It’s ‘bout that time.”

Reno stands from his side of the desk and heads off toward the door, leaving Rude behind with his more-than-half of their stack of paperwork. And looking very, very unenthused. Oh, well.

“Be back in an hour or so, I guess, don’t miss me too much,” Reno says, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk as Rude waves him away dismissively with one hand while shuffling the papers on his desk with the other.

“Bye, Reno,” Rude retorts, raising an eyebrow until Reno gets the message and slips out the door, leaving Rude by himself to tend to their almost overdue papers. Somehow, Rude just knows that Reno is up to something. The gleam in his eyes is what gives it away, like he’s saying, _today’s the day_. Now, all Rude can do is wait and see what that something is.

* * *

There’s something on Reno’s mind, something that’s been nagging at him for the past half-hour, and his reason for ducking out had him gripping at the seams of his sleeves, fidgeting with the bands of his gloves, anything to keep his mind distracted while he searches out every door for an unoccupied room, something far enough down the hall he’ll have relative privacy.

He slides his access card in the reader at a door toward the end of the hallway and, thankfully, he’s still alone. A single table fills the space in most of this room, with several chairs lined up neatly and tucked against the sides. One of the rarely-used meeting rooms, Reno muses, as he catches the dry scent of dust in the cold, stale air. There’s a faint, greenish glow coming from the screen that spans across the back wall _—_ just bright enough to keep him from knocking his hip against the chairs as he makes his way closer and slides the chair at the head of the table back far enough that he can sit down in it. It’s uncomfortable, feels like cheap-ass fabric as he struggles to plant himself in a position that won’t ruin his back… he lets out a few grumbled complaints as he adjusts, then smooths his hair back and sighs.

It’s not like it’s the first time Reno’s done this, no, it’s more like the hundredth _—_ although he’s sure the actual number is much higher. He always feels a spark, this little rush of danger because he’s playing with fire, jerking off while on the clock in a place where he can get walked in on. _Hey, well, Turks gotta do what we gotta do,_ Reno thinks to himself as he trails his hand away from his hair, tracing a slow path over his chest and down to his hips. Godsdamn, he’s half-hard already. It’s a good thing he’s a professional powerwalker because if he’d waited any longer, he knows he’d have sprang one in the hallway where _all_ the cameras would’ve caught him. Can’t have that disclaimer getting sent out in the next company-wide email, wouldn’t be pretty. And _everyone_ would know it was him, of course. Who else but Reno? Sometimes he curses his own notoriety, but it’s worth the rush. He’s heard the rumors, he knows them all too well. Half of them were straight from his own mouth, for a little extra fun: Reno, the company cocksucker. Reno, the office prettyboy. Reno, who’s good at using his mouth to get _exactly_ what he wants.

The relief he feels when he finally unbuttons his pants and works them, along with his underwear, down his hips is _amazing._ He’s only thinking about it for a second before he starts stroking himself, slow enough to enjoy taking his time but at enough of a pace that it makes the friction perfect as his fingers explore and squeeze ever so slightly when he reaches the head of his cock _—_ _fuck, that’s good,_ Reno swears; it’s a soft hiss that echoes back at him, like the ghosts of his own voice reverberating against the walls of the empty room, a chorus reflecting his own pleasure.

The way his gloves slide against his skin, it reminds him of the last time Rude caught him in the elevator, slammed him up against the wall and kissed him hard enough to bruise, grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked it as he pushed their hips together in a promise of more, accompanied by the rushed words barely audible between their lips _—a_ _fter work, you’re mine._

Just remembering Rude’s words has Reno squirming in the chair, and he has to brace his other arm against the desk to steady himself. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, and he knows he wants Rude there with him. He _needs_ him.

Without another thought, and without pausing his other hand, he fishes around in his pocket for his phone and speed-dials his partner. He doesn’t even have to look as he presses the speaker button and lays it in front of him, listening as the ringing continues once, twice, three, four times… and then Rude answers.

“Don’t tell me, you forgot your card again,” Rude guesses, and by his tone, Reno knows he’s half-joking, but there’s some curiosity there. Usually Reno just disappears without a word and then comes back later like he was never gone in the first place. It’s less suspicious, that way. Not tonight.

“Nn… n-nah, not this time,” Reno says, and he hopes, sincerely _hopes_ that the phone is close enough that Rude can hear what he’s doing. He listens as Rude inhales, slowly, and then, softer, he says,

“What’re you up to, then?”

It’s that beautiful, low, hushed tone of his, the one he uses when he's in a _mood_ … and Reno always gives in.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Reno counters, slipping a moan into his next breath as he strokes himself faster, and just by the noise Rude makes on the other end of the line, he swears he can feel himself slipping… but that would ruin the fun far, far too early for his tastes…

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full,” Rude whispers, his voice a growl, as the undertone hints a warning; _you better make this quick, while we’re alone._

Reno can feel the chair sliding back as he presses his head against the desk to muffle a particularly loud groan, barely finding the coherence to take his bottom lip in his teeth to hold it back. The wood against his cheek is cool, sharp in contrast to the heat rising from his face, the same heat that churns and kindles in his chest and his gut. The room feels warmer, now, but is that just his imagination, running wild with thoughts of Rude destroying him the way he deserves?

“Mm, _fuck,_ Rude _—_ I want your fucking hands on me _right fucking now_ —” The words just spill from Reno’s lips like water from a burst dam, he can’t keep them back anymore. He twists his hand _just right_ and swears he’s seeing stars already as he continues imagining what Rude would do to him if he were there. His throat is tight and he swallows in some attempt to remedy it, but that doesn’t stop more words from flooding his tongue, like his mouth and his brain and his hand are all on autopilot simultaneously plummeting him into a blissful demise _—_ _“Rude,_ shit, fuck, please, _please,_ I need your cock _right now,_ I feel like I’m gonna fuckin’ _die_ if I don’t have you in me _—_ ”

“That’s dramatic, even for you,” Rude hums, chuckling. Reno can feel sparks dancing in his chest as Rude teases him, and he can _hear_ the smirk in his words, “What do you want me to do, Reno? You want me to bend you over a table and fuck you senseless? Hm? Is that what you want?”

Reno’s entire body shudders, and he’s thankful for the chair because if he were standing, his legs would have given out. Yes, Rude is right, _more_ than right, that’s _exactly_ what Reno wants. He’s seriously at the point where he’s calculating how fast he can run back down the hall, slam the door open and stare his partner down until he fucks him like he needs, he’s past the point of caring if anyone catches them. It just adds more to his guilty little thrills.

“What’s on your mind? Why don’t you elaborate,” Rude continues, in that same hushed voice, _“Inspire me.”_

* * *

_“Inspire me.”_ It’s all Rude can think of to keep their game going as Reno’s desperation builds on the other end of the line. It would have been embarrassing, surely, if his senses weren’t completely overpowered. The way he’s sitting at his desk, he can push his chair close enough to hide what he’s up to. It’s not a completely dangerous mission, yet.

“You want me to… mm, _fuck…_ inspire _you,_ yeah?” Reno’s voice is breathless, slightly muffled through the rhythmic sounds of wet friction and shifting clothes, and it’s right in Rude’s ear; he’s clenching his phone too hard without meaning to, wishing Reno had picked a better time to play this game…

“You heard me,” Rude counters, growling, and he can feel his entire body tensing in the chair. He has an idea, a terrible one, but it’s something he knows is worth waiting a little longer for. He can’t touch himself, not yet. “If you’re _convincing_ enough, I might help you finish. You said you wanted me… why don’t you tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you? Put that pretty little mouth of yours to work.”

Reno moans after letting out a sharp, quick little whimper, and the sound of it so close, so _loud_ in Rude’s ear, shoots sparks through his spine like a hundred tiny bursts of lightning. And he needs more of it, needs to chase the feeling until he caves to it. He wants to see how far he can go, how long he can draw this out. Reno did this to him, so naturally that means he gets to work harder for what he wants.

“Talk to me, Reno. _Tell me everything.”_

The _noises_ his partner is making _—_ _holy shit, is this what it sounds like when he’s got fingers in his mouth? What is he doing?—_ it’s testing every bit of Rude’s concentration to stay under control. This was supposed to be Reno’s punishment, but now it’s starting to become his. He lets out a low, deliberate sigh, and the air hisses through his teeth; that one simple noise just seems to give Reno all the fuel he needs to keep going.

“Mmf—oh, fuck, yes, _yes,_ right th…there… that’s… _that’s_ it, that’s— _mm—_ that’s _good,_ that feels _so_ fuckin’ good, _fuck_ , Rude… I need… I _need_ your cock, I need you to fuckin’ _destroy_ me with it, fuckin’ _please_ , I'm _beggin’_ you, yo, get out here and make me cum _—_ fuckfuck _fuck—_ ”

“You're so desperate, so _needy,_ aren’t you, Reno?” With a smirk, Rude adds, _“Keep begging for me.”_

“Fuck… _fuck,_ yeah… all for you, babe, you know I’m _all yours—_ I just… I can’t… can’t keep this up forever, y’know, I’m…! Gettin’ a little _impatient_ out here, I don’t… wanna finish without you, you know my fingers don’t… fill me up like you do _—_ oh, _f-fuck,_ ” Reno whines, and that’s when Rude suddenly stands up, and the other end of the line goes completely silent as Rude’s chair clatters noisily behind him.

“Did I say you could stop?” Rude demands into the phone, sending papers scattering across the desk as he searches for something to make his sudden departure from the office less… suspicious. He grabs the closest thing he can reach, some clipboard with last week’s papers still clipped to it, and tries not to slam it against his hips as he makes his way out the door. All he can think about is burying himself into his partner, making him scream so loud the whole floor knows what they’re up to, but he can’t think _too_ hard about it or he risks not making it all the way down the hall in one piece. “Where are you?”

It’s less a question, and more of an urgent command, a plea; _you better be ready for me._

“Dunno the room number, didn’t put a tie on the door, didn’t…” Reno breathes out a chuckle and it quickly dissolves into a moan, “…didn’t think ‘bout it. Should be the only one that’s unlocked, though.”

“Unlocked, huh? You _want_ to get caught, don’t you,” Rude snaps, he’s irritated, he’s so incredibly hard it _hurts,_ and Reno’s still playing dangerous. Damn that man. It’s the perfect setup. “Bastard.”

Of course, the swear just excites Reno more, and they’re right back where they started.

“You cum before I get in there, and you’re gonna regret it,” Rude warns, thankful that the hallway is, miraculously, completely empty. He stalks across the tiled floor, on a mission, like a predator to prey _—_ his eyes glued to his distant target: the single unlocked room, down the hall. He’s determined to make Reno _pay._

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna keep up with me elsewhere, you can find me as [duskynebula](https://twitter.com/duskynebula) on twitter (you might see some NSFW occasionally!) I don't bite I promise, please come talk to me! ; u ; <3


End file.
